BOOK
by Yumi Yoshikuni
Summary: bagai sebuah buku, rasa itu terbaca dengan mudah walau bersembunyi jauh didalam hati
1. Chapter 1

**BOOK**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _**Ansatsu Kyōshitsu**_ _(_ **暗殺教室** ) _,_ _Yūsei Matsui_

 _All characters owned by Yūsei Matsui-se_ _n_ _sei, but the stories are mine!_

 **Warning!**

OOC, OOT, Typo dimana-mana, Alur membingungkan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **SHONEN AI**! Yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back pada web browser anda!

.

.

Kalau masih nekat yaaaaaa

Happy Reading.. (^o^)/

.

.

 _bagai sebuah buku, rasa itu terbaca dengan mudah walau bersembunyi jauh didalam hati_

.

.

Aku tengah berada dalam kondisi dan situasi dimana aku tidak bisa pergi ataupun menetap ditempat ini. Atmosfer yang menekan ini bisa membuatku gila dengan cepat jika aku tidak pergi, tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini seperti keinginan hatiku. Tekanan besar dari 2 arah yang tengah menghimpitku ini membuatku merasa ngeri, apa lagi tatapan tajam dari dua pasang mata itu seperti menusuk jauh kedalam diriku. Kedua mata merkuri itu dan juga mata biru cerah itu salaing bergantian menatap diriku.

Ah, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya siapa aku.. Aku rasa aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diriku lagi pada kalian, aku yakin kedua antena kecil dikepalaku cukup untuk membuat kalian mengenali siapa aku.

Yups! Kalian benar, Namaku Yuuma, Isogai Yuuma. Ketua Kelas E SMP Kunugigaoka, yeng terkenal miskin dan rupawan. Sang pujaan hati bagi siapapun mereka, baik itu laki-laki ataupun wanita.

Karma-kun.. Nagisa-kun.. Bisa kita hentikan ini?" tanyaku tergagap.

"Tidak, Yuuma. Aku tidak bisa berhenti sekarang!" Lelaki bersurai merah itu mengalihkan padangannya dariku dan menatap tajam lelaki bersurai biru yang tak jauh dariku

"Isogai-san, kau bisa mundur, atau pergi dari sini jika kau mau. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka karna berada ditengah-tengah kami.."

Suara lembut Nagisa membuatku ingin benar-benar pergi dari tempat ini seperti yang dipintanya, tapi tatapan tajam Karma sama sekali membuatku tidak dapat pergi dari tempat ini. Aku takut ia berbuat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnnya dilakukan olehnya. Aku takut ia melukai Nagisa, ataupun melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Jika kau takut pergilah.."

 **Tap.. Tap.. Tap..**

Aku mendengar langkah kaki Karma yang semakin mendekatiku. Dengan tangannya yang besar nan hangat ia menyentuh wajahku, kedua matanya menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

 **BLUUUUUSSSSHHH!** Wajahku memanas dan memerah, bahkan lebih merah daripada surai merah karma.

" _Bukuku yang berharga..._ " gumannya pelan.

Walau pelan aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang digumankannya. _'Buku'?_ Apa maksudnya itu?

 **PLAK!**

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya, Karma-kun! Kulitnya terlalu indah untuk tangan pembunuh sepertimu!"

Aku melihat dengan jelas tangan Nagisa yang menampar tangan Karma. Aku bisa merasakan tenaga yang digunakannya untuk menjauhkan tangan Karma dariku. Tangan Nagisa yang lain merangkul pinggangku dan mendekap erat diriku dalam pelukannya. **DEG! DEG! DEG!** Jantungku terasa berpacu kencang.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya, Ular Sialan!"

"Apa-apaan kau Iblis Bajingan!"

Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar! Tanganku mulai ditari-tarik dari kedua sisi. Badanku terguncang dengan kuatnya.

 **BYUUUUURRR!**

"PUUUUUAAAAAH! TIDAAAAAKK!" Aku berteriak dengan sangat kencang.

Aku terbelalak! Kedua mataku terbuka lebar, aku memandang ke sekelilingku. Kedua adik ku tengah berada dikanan dan kiriku. mereka memegang sebuah ember kosong ditangan mereka. Senyuman mengembang lebar diwajah mereka.

"KALIAN BERDUA!"

"HUAAAA! KAKAK MARAH!" Mereka berdua melemparkan ember ditangan mereka dan berlari meninggalkanku basah diatas kasur seorang diri. Mereka berlari sambil tertawa senang.

"AWAS KALIAAN!"

Aku bahkan tidak kuat bangkit dari kasur ku basahku yang semula nyaman.

 **BLUUUUSSSHHH!**

Seketika wajahku memerah. Aku teringat pada mimpiku yang aneh barusan. Karma-kun.,. Bahkan Nagisa-kun...

"Oh, Tidak... " gumanku seraya menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

Rasanya benar-benar memalukan bila kuingat kembali mimpiku barusan.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**BOOK**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _**Ansatsu Kyōshitsu**_ _(_ **暗殺教室** ) _,_ _Yūsei Matsui_

 _All characters owned by Yūsei Matsui-se_ _n_ _sei, but the stories are mine!_

 **Warning!**

OOC, OOT, Typo dimana-mana, Alur membingungkan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **SHONEN AI**! Yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back pada web browser anda!

.

.

Kalau masih nekat yaaaaaa

Happy Reading.. (^o^)/

.

.

 _bagai sebuah buku, rasa itu terbaca dengan mudah walau bersembunyi jauh didalam hati_

.

.

"Haaaaaah.." Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Belum apa-apa aku sudah merasa lelah. Semua karena mimpiku semalam, bahkan aku jadi harus membersihkan kasurku yang basah gara-gara kedua adikku.

" _Ohayou, Isogai-kun.._ "

 **DEG!**

Sontak aku melompat, menjauh dari tangan yang menyentuh pundakku. Wajahku memerah begitu saja mendapati surai biru berkuncir dua yang kini menatap kaget diriku.

"I-isogai-kun, kau kenapa?" Ia tampak kebingungan.

"Na-na-nagisa.. Ah, tidak apa.. _O-ohayou gozaimasu.._ " Entah kenapa aku jadi tergagap dan salah tingkah sendiri.

Aku tidak mampu menatap Nagisa, kedua mataku terasa berputar-putar, wajahku terasa panas, aku bisa merasakan tatapan dan perasaan khawatir yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata Nagisa yang tengah menatap diriku.

"Isogai-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Nagisa terdengar begitu khawatir, bahkan tangannya mengusap pelan punggungku.

 **BLUUUSH!**

Panas rasanya, aku bisa merasakan kepulan asap memenuhi kepalaku. **DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!** Bahkan debaran jantungku meningkat drastis.

"I-isogai-kun!" Nagisa terdengar panik.

"Wah! Wah! Pagi-pagi sudah heboh.."

Spontan aku dan Nagisa menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. Kami mendapati sosok bersurai merah dengan kedua mata merkurinya menatap _'remeh'_ kami. Ia berjalan mendekati kami sambil meminum susu strawberry kotak yang ada ditangannya.

"Karma-kun!" Nagisa sedikit berteriak.

" _Yo, Ohayou, Nagisa-kun.._ " Karma menjawab dengan santainya.

Karma menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat didepan Nagisa, ia lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menatapku yang berdiri dibelakang Nagisa. Ia menatapku, dengan sedotan yang masih menempel diantara belahan bibirnya.

" _Sruuuuup! Ohayou, Yuuma-kun.._ " Karma menyapaku dengan polosnya.

" _O-o-o-ohayou, Karma-kun.. Jaa!_ " Aku mencengkram erat tasku, lalu berlari.

Entah kenapa aku malah berlari meninggalkan Karma dan Nagisa jauh dibelakangku. Namun samar-samar aku mendengar mereka saling bertanya _'Kenapa Yuuma?' 'Aku juga tidak tau.'_ Ya, hanya sebatas itu yang aku dengar.

'Aaaaaaaaaaaa!' Ingin sekali aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya! Ingin menghilang dari muka bumi, ingin berpindah negara, ingin menerobos jauh kedalam bumi. Ah, pokoknya aku tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahku yang merah lava ini dihadapan Nagisa ataupun Karma!

Mimpi semalam benar-benar membuatku merasa _'canggung'_ jika berada didekat mereka berdua. Bayangan akan Karma dan Nagisa yang tengah memperebutkanku kembali tergiang dalam benak ini.

 _'_ _Bukuku yang berharga..._ _'_

Apalah-apalah itu! Buku?! _Hell No! How can I be the book?!_ Memangnya aku bacaan apa? Atau aku mudah dibaca?! Terus kalo aku buku, emangnya aku pantas diperebutkan oleh kedua orang itu?! Haaaaah?!

"Gak mau! Gak mau! Gak Mau!"

Tanpa kusadari aku terus berteriak sambil berlari. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana tanggapan teman-teman atau bahkan sensei-sensei, aku GAK PEDULI lagi!

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
